Transfer Student
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: Nozomi Kujo comes to Tokyo University the day after the breakup of the school's #1 couple! It seems she's got a soft spot for Ichigo, but he's dating her roommate Rukia now! There's fireworks in a few weeks, so what happens leading up to them? IchiZomi, some other pairings too. Written for my little brother's birthday! Please R&R!
1. Breakups and the Other Man

**I don't own Bleach! **

**Transfer Student **

**Chapter 1: Breakups and The "Other" Man**

**_Okay, so I wrote this because it's my brother's birthday today, and he loves Bleach and Ichigo x Nozomi, so, I did this for him. Happy birthday, outou-chan! (He's the Zanpaku-Ramen Pirates if you're wondering)_**  
_** Pairings!**_  
_**Beginning: IchiHime, IshiNemu**_  
_**Ending: IchiZomi, UlquiHime, IshiNemu, RenRuki **_

_**There are probably going to be spelling errors, and frankly, I don't fucking care. **_

**((Finished: 9/13))**

Ichigo Kurosaki walked down the hallway of Tokyo University, his hands in his pocket, his bag under his left arm.  
"Hi, Ichigo-senpai!"  
"Ohaiyo, Ichigo-senpai!"  
"Hello, Kurosaki-senpai!" The orange haired boy smiled. It wasn't too bad being the most popular kid in his school.  
"KUROSAKI!" His head turned and he said,  
"G'morning." Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abari, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Uryû Ishida, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Yatsudora "Chad" Sado, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Nelliel Tu, and Orihime Inoue were walking down the hall towards him.  
"Ohaiyo, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said with a smile, taking her place next to her boyfriend. Ulquiorra and Rukia silently ground their teeth. Ulquiorra hated Ichigo with a burning passion from hell, especially after he started going out with his high school crush.  
Orihime had transferred to Las Noches High for a year and then came back to Karakura Town 1st High for the last year of high school. On the orders of Principal Aizen, who was later thrown in jail for taking bribes, Ulquiorra had been in charge of showing her around school until she got comfortable being by herself, but it had become a really great friendship until Kurosaki, Ishida, and Chad came to his school and convinced her to transfer back.  
A few weeks later, Orihime texted him that she had finally asked out the "Amazing Ichigo Kurosaki", leaving Ulquiorra with absolutely no chance whatsoever of getting her to go out with him.  
Rukia hated Orihime, not Ichigo, though. Rukia was head over heels for Ichigo, whether she showed it or not. Orihime had written Ichigo a note and left it in his locker, only for him to reply "yes" about five minutes before Rukia was going to muster up her courage and ask herself.  
But, neither of them could be really mad, however. The two were the perfect couple after all. Ichigo opened doors for her and walked her to all of her classes, regardless of whether his class was on the other side of the campus or not, he bought her lunch almost every day, and Orihime always seemed to smile around him. It was harsh.  
"So Kurosaki-kun, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?"  
"Sounds great!" The carrot-topped boy said.  
"I'm sooooo tired!" Nel wined.  
"Then stop staying up until five in the morbid and waking up at seven." Grimmjow said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
"I can't do that! My favorite show, Ammonia, is on!"  
"I hate that show. It's named after a cleaning product! And all that German during the part where the heroine gets kidnapped, it's retarded." Orihime said, annoyed.  
"Yeah." Ulquiorra agreed, when actually, he thought the guy that took care of the heroine when she was where the took her too was fairly attractive, even for an person who was a little overly emotional, and he shipped that pairing instead of the pairing with that girl and the guy that went to save her.  
"Well in any case, you don't have to stay up that late!"  
"Well how else am I supposed to see it?"  
"You could just record the show." Nemu said, crossing her arms. She hated the fact that her roommate did that. She would kill to be Rukia's roommate. A quiet person that didn't do much past nine thirty at night. Or Orihime's. A girl who was always off doing shit with her boyfriend, so Nemu could have a nice night watching TV with her OWN boyfriend, Uryû Ishida. A large beeping noise came from the ceiling and each person walked off to their own class.

{}{}{}The Next Day{}{}{}

Orihime Inoue sat up as Rukia's alarm blared in the next room over.  
"KUCHIKI-SAN! YOUR ALARM!"  
Rukia Kuchiki sat bolt upright.  
"Thank you!" Rukia called to her roommate.  
Ten minutes of hair-brushing and toaster pastry's later, Rukia and Orihime were out the door. They caught up with Nemu and Nel a few minutes later. The four girls caught up with Ichigo, his roommate Uryû, Ulquiorra, his roommate Grimmjow, and Renji a few more minutes later.  
"Ohaiyo, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime smiled.  
"Morning!" Ichigo replied.  
"So, how's about we go to a movie tonight? You and Orihime, me and Nemu-chan?"  
"That sounds pretty fun. Whatdya say, Inoue?"  
"Sounds great! But, what are we going to see?"  
"I wanted to go see The Five Year Engagement, but that's now it theaters anymore." Nemu said with a slight pout.  
"Oh, well, I think it'd be On Demand by now, so why don't we just go over to my place and the four of us can watch it there?" Ichigo suggested.  
"Sounds good." Uryû said.  
"I have to get to class because Professor Ichimaru said if I was late again, he'd throw me to the tigers at the zoo, so I can't walk you to class today. I'm sorry."  
"I-it's okay, Kurosaki-kun. I understand. He's my next class, so I know how he is." Ichigo kissed Orihime's cheek and ran off.  
"Can I walk you to class?" Ulquiorra said.  
"I mean, it'll be just like high school!" He said, trying not to sound like he was trying to get in the way of her relationship.  
"Haha, it would, wouldn't it?" Orihime said with a smile. She's so much more open around me. She could call me crying at three am and I'd still come, final exam the next day or not. Ulquiorra thought.  
"So? Aren't you going to walk me to class?"  
"Huh? Oh, right." The man smiled and the two students walked down the streets, toward Professor Byakuya Kuchiki's English class.

{}{}{}One Class Period Later{}{}{}

"Son of a bitch," Orihime said, walking out the door with a paper in her hand. "I can't believe I got another C-!" Ulquiorra looked at her C- and hesitated to show her his A+.  
"So, what'd you get?"  
"Umm, a B-."  
"No you didn't. Show it to me!" She said.  
"No." Ulquiorra moved the paper away.  
"SHOW. IT. TO. ME!" Orihime said, ramming D's in Ulquiorra's shoulders as she thrust herself at him and snatched the paper away. He wiped the blood from his nose before turning back to her.  
"Give. It. Back."  
"No!" Orihime's eyes went to the top of the page.  
"Ugh! You got an A+?! How are you so great at English?!"  
"I don't know. I speak both Spanish and Japanese, so English isn't super hard."  
"I guess so."  
"I, erm, uhh, I could tutor you if you want me to." He said, taking his test of of Orihime's hands.  
"Would you!?" Orihime said, her face lighting up.  
"Sure."

{}{}{}Elsewhere{}{}{}

Rukia and Ichigo were walking next to each other on their way to the library so Rukia could tutor him in World Studies.  
"I don't get why I even have to learn this shit. The only place I MIGHT go that isn't just somewhere else in Japan is the USA, so the rest of the world is completely and totally unimportant." The orange-haired boy complained.  
"What if for your job you had to go to India or something?" The raven-haired girl next to him said.  
"Then I'd buy a goddamn map or maybe even a tourist guide."  
"You're impossible." Ichigo opened the door to the library and the two found the room they usually used was full. They both looked inside and saw Ulquiorra Schiffer and Orihime Inoue sitting inside with textbooks on their laps and laughing theirs heads off.  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"Nope! I've got pictures in my wallet if you want to see."  
"Yes, please!" The emerald-eyed man pulled out a wallet and a picture came out of it.  
"Oh my god!" On the picture, unknown to Ichigo and Rukia, was an image of a thirteen year old Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nel and a few others Orihime didn't know.  
"Who are they?"  
"Oh, those are my other friends, Coyote Starrk, Tier Halibel, Starrk's little sister Lillinette, I think she's about eight, Nnoitra Gilga, Yammy Llargo, Szayel Grantz, he's gay if you couldn't already tell, and Arronerio whatever the hell his last name is." The part they were laughing at was Grimmjow. He had thick rimmed glasses and braces with headgear.  
"This is priceless!"  
"I've been using this as blackmail for almost 6 years." Ulquiorra said, smiling.  
Ichigo and Rukia were watching and listening intently, trying to figure out what the picture had on it.  
"Maybe it's government data." Ichigo said.  
"I highly doubt that," Rukia replied. "It's probably just an embarrassing photo of somebody."  
"But that's so lame." The two's eyes went back into the small room. Orihime was saying something in English and Ulquiorra was laughing his ass off.  
"N-no! You say it like this!"  
"Ooooooh. I get it now!" Orihime reached for her textbook and touched Ulquiorra's hand instead.  
"S-sorry." The amber haired girl said with a slight blush.  
"What the..." Ichigo said.  
"What's going on?"  
"I don't know. Is Inoue... cheating on me?"  
"I'm sorry Ichigo." YES! Rukia thoughts screamed. This is my chance!  
"Well, let's just keep looking. It might just have been an accident." Ichigo said, trying more to convince himself and not his friend.  
"$92 -43 697, Ulquiorra? Is that how you say that?"  
"Yes. Good job!" Orihime smiled and hugged Ulquiorra.  
"Thank you!"  
"I-it's nothing." Orihime pulled back from the hug and looked into Ulquiorra's emerald eyes. For the first time, she saw how incredibly amazing they were.  
"Something wrong?"  
"What? No!"  
On the other side of the one way glass, Ichigo was hyperventilating.  
"She hugged him. She fucking hugged him."  
"Okay. Let's try something else. Say, "I hate my English teacher" in English."  
"Umm... Okay. 8 $-53 '6 3!)"8/$ 53-,$34."  
"Good!" Orihime smiled again. Gray and green eyes locked again.  
"Your face is a little red. Do you want me to open a window?"  
"Umm, no. I'm good. R-really, I am."  
"Okay..." Ulquiorra's hand went to his textbook, flipping another few pages.  
"What now?"  
"Umm, let's try this."  
"What?"  
"Let's try statements now. Say something in English. Anything."  
"Okay. 8 $-53 5)3 ,9"94 94-!(3."  
"You don't like orange?"  
"No, not really. I think it's tacky."  
"You're kidding, right Inoue?" Ichigo asked himself.  
"I found an empty room." Rukia said.  
"I'm staying here." Ichigo said, pressing his face closer to the glass.  
"Well then what's a color you like?"  
"I like green."  
"Green?"  
"Yeah. Like, the color of your eyes. That's my favorite color. Ulquiorra's Eyes. It's should be a crayon!" Orihime said.  
"Really?!"  
"Yup!" A happy smile crossed the girl's lips.  
"Thanks."  
"Why do you like the color of my eyes?"  
"Because they're dark and mysterious, but have a kind of warmth hidden deep down. I like that."  
"So you don't really like the color, do you? You just like my eyes." Ulquiorra said, looking the girl straight in the face.  
"Umm... I... Ichigo... Uh..."  
"Hehe. Don't worry about it. Kurosaki won't hear a word. He's your boyfriend, and I respect that."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem." Orihime looked at Ulquiorra and blushed a little.  
"Now what's that for?"  
"You keep looking at me."  
"I'm your tutor. A good teacher makes eye contact with their students." Ulquiorra said, touching his fingers to the bridge of his nose, as if he was pushing up a pair of glasses like Ishida. Orihime laughed. She scooted a few inches closer, pointed to he page and said,  
"I wanna try saying that next."  
" 8 "9?3 697? Really?"  
"I wanna say it to Kurosaki-kun."  
"Oh okay."  
"Okay here goes. 8 "9?3 697. "  
"Very good."  
"What did she say? Did she say we're breaking up?"  
"Ichigo, come on." Rukia said, grabbing the strawberry's shirt. But Ichigo simply pulled her down to look at the pair.  
"Say it again so you really know."  
"8 "9?3 697."  
"What is it?"  
"I love you."  
Ichigo froze.  
"She was saying I love you? To Ulquiorra?"  
"Ichigo I think she meant she was going to say that to y-"  
"She doesn't want to be my girlfriend anymore?"  
"Ichigo..."  
"Great. Let's move on."  
"Wait. I want something to drink. Do you want something?"  
"Just water." Orihime stood up and tripped, falling on top of the boy.  
"I-I'm sorry."  
"I-it's fine." Orihime looked into the eyes she liked so much and faltered. She knew Ichigo would kill her if he found out, but if he didn't know, it wouldn't matter. Right?  
"Orihime?" The girls face was full of red.  
"Orhime?" Ulquiorra looked into her gray eyed and felt the same pit in his stomach he felt when he first met the girl.  
"Why are they just sitting there?! And like that?!" Ichigo whispered furiously.  
"Ichigo, it's probably nothing."  
"It's been three minutes. Inoue and I are over if it goes any further than this. This I can forgive, this I can forget, but if it goes any further, I'm going to kill both of them."  
Ulquiorra and Orihime sat there, staring at each other for what felt like forever.  
"Orihime?"  
"What?"  
"I don't remember."  
"Okay." Orihime looked at him and said,  
"I'm going to go get water."  
"Good idea." She stood up and so did he, he packed up all of his books and put hers away too.  
"Thanks." Unknowingly, Orihime laced her fingers around his.  
"No problem." She looked into his eyes and leaned in, kissing him square on the mouth.  
Ichigo's eyes looked about ready to pop out of his head when he saw that.  
"NO!" Orihime and Ulquiorra suddenly realized they weren't alone.  
"Please tell me that was one of your fangirls." Orihime said quietly.  
"I'll open the door incase it is." Ulquiorra turned the knob and found Ichigo Kurosaki standing on the other side of the door, balls of fire in place of his eyes.  
"K-Kurosaki-kun..."  
"What did you do to Inoue?" Ichigo said behind grinding teeth.  
"I didn't do anything. She kissed me." Ulquiorra said calmly.  
"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun. I... I did kiss him."  
"Yeah, and you also like his eyes and you tell him you love him and you kiss him. So, what the hell was I to you?"  
"You were amazing! I love you, Kurosaki-kun! I just... I like Ulquiorra better! I can be more myself around him."  
"Why can't you be yourself around me?"  
"Because I feel lime I have to be perfect around you, the "most popular boy in school" and with him I can be a screwed up as possible and I don't have to worry about him not liking me!"  
"I'd still like you if you weren't perfect!"  
"Ichigo, we're OVER." Orihime said, slapping the strawberry as hard as she could, grabbing Ulquiorra's hand and walking away.

* * *

Here's chapter 1! I'm posting the whole story today because I refuse to actually actively work on this story because I didn't both to watch the arc with Nozomi Kujo in it, so I need you to tell me in the next chapter whether she's OOC or not. Thanks! -3- Chiharu-chan!  
And once again, happy birthday Outou-chan!


	2. New Girl Comes To Town

**I don't own Bleach **

**Transfer Student **

**Chapter 2: New Girl Comes To Town**

_**((Finished: 9/30))**_

Nozomi Kujo rubbed her hazel eyes. Her watch read 5:26 am, only about three hours after she'd gotten on the bus straight from her hometown in the Nara Prefecture to Tokyo University. A brush was pulled from her purse and it ran through her teal hair. A yawn escaped her lips.  
"Let's see. Textbooks, makeup, map, schedule, roommates; Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue, popular boys; Ichigo Kurosaki, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Uryû Ishida, popular girls; Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, Nemu Kurostuchi, power couples; I should probably check really quick..." She pulled out her phone. "NONE" was typed where IchiHime was the day before.  
"Huh. Guess they broke up." Suddenly, UlquiHime appeared on the screen, followed by UrûNemu.  
"Okay, back to the list! Cell phone, wallet, makeup, extra sweats, party dress, date outfit, extra everyday clothes, extra money for buying new clothes... I think I'm good!" She smiled and a blinking light came on that said "Tokyo University". Nozomi stood up and made her way to the front of the bus, taking three suitcases, a fairly large box and her purse with her.

{}{}{}In Rukia and Orihime's Dorm{}{}{}

"What do you mean we're getting a new roommate?!" Rukia wined, running a brush through her black hair. Five am is NOT a good time to wake up already sleep-deprived college students.  
"You're getting a new roommate. There should be an empty room still, right?"  
"We're kinda using that as storage..." Orihime said quietly.  
"Doesn't matter. Clean it out. She'll be here today."  
"B-but!-"  
"No buts. You don't even have school today!"  
"Okay, but it's FIVE IN THE FUCKING MORNING!"  
"And that's completely understandable. I want to be asleep too, ya know."  
"Could you at least tell me her name?"  
"Sure. Her name is Nozomi Kûjo, she's a transfer student from the Nara Prefecture."  
"Is she ugly?"  
"I've never seen her."  
"Well, we can't have ugly people in our dorm. I barely put up with Kuchiki-san and that's only because she let me cry last night after I broke up with Kurosaki."  
"...What?" Nanao and Rukia asked.  
"N-nothing!" Orihime turned around and said,  
"Where does trash go?"  
"I'll take any trash." The head of their dorm said. Nanao Ise was a small woman, with black hair that was always clipped to the back of her head and glasses. She was friends with probably the laziest professor at the University, Shunsui Kyôraku, and taught his class at least three days a week.  
"Here you go." Orihime said, handing the woman four giant black plastic garbage bags full of trash.  
"And here's the rest." Rukia said, handing her two more.  
"You have that much trash in there?"  
"Yup. We put all the trash from our party in there. It took two weeks to clean!"  
"Does it smell bad?"  
"Not really, that's just plates and cups and various other things."  
"Let's just hope Kujo-san likes the scent of pizza!" Orihime said with a smile. Nanao sighed.  
"Alright, goodbye girls."  
"Goodbye, Nanao-san!" Rukia slammed the door.  
"Alright. This is mine, these are mine, these are Kurosaki's..."  
"Did you just call him Kurosaki?"  
"Yup. I lost all respect for him yesterday. We broke up, remember?"  
"I remember. You were a mess."  
"Oh, shut up," Orihime said, taking three gigantic boxes out of the room. "Okay, I got all of my stuff. There's two more boxes in there for you."  
"Thanks." Rukia said, rummaging through a few boxes, and taking them all to her room.  
After Rukia and Orihime had cleaned the walls, floor and furniture, they slumped down on the couch. For a day that didn't include school, it sure was a lot of work.  
Five minutes later, a knock came to the door. A quick game of rock-paper-scissors later, Orihime stood up and opened the door. Standing in front of her was about as tall as Rukia and had green hair and hazel eyes. A fairly attractive girl with a seemingly quite demeanor.  
"Who is it?!" Rukia screamed.  
"I don't know!" Orihime replied, also screaming.  
"I'm Nozomi Kûjo. I'm your new roommate."  
"Well, that explains the suitcases; come on in!" Orihime said, motioning to the girl.  
"Your Orihime Inoue, right? And that's Rukia Kuchiki?"  
"Yup! Here's your room. It smells a little like pizza in there, we used to use it as storage because there was nobody there so... Ya know..." Nozomi sighed.  
"It's fine. I like pizza."  
"Here let us get a few of your boxes. Rukia and Orihime each took a box and Rukia got a suitcase.  
"It's not much, and you're coming in the middle of the year, so it might be a little less than what you were expecting." Rukia said, scratching the back of her head.  
"No this is fine, Kuchiki-san."  
"Please, Rukia or Rukia-san if you want to be formal."  
"Okay. Then, this is fine Rukia-san."  
"So, you're from the Nara Prefecture?" Orihime asked as she put Nozomi's clothes in drawers and stuck labels on each one with a piece of tape.  
"Born and raised," Nozomi said, putting a few blankets on her bed and throwing her purse down. "Only reason I left was so I could go to college."  
"We were born and raised in Karakura Town, but Orhime spent a year or so at Las Noches high school in Hueco Mundo Mexico." Rukia said, putting a few things on Nozomi's shelves.  
"So Nozomi-chan, tell us about yourself!" Orihime said, closing the last drawer and sitting down on her bed.  
"Well, I don't really make friends that well, I hate perverts, but doesn't every girl? I didn't want to leave Nara but my parents told me I was too smart to just work at the convince store," The girl said, looking out the window. "So, tell me about yourselves."  
"Well, I'm Orihime. I used to go to both Las Noches High and Karakura Town 1st High, like Kuchiki-san said. I just had a really bad breakup with my ex-boyfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki, my new boyfriend's name is Ulquiorra Schiffer; he's mine, no looking, and I love making exotic and interesting food."  
"I'm Rukia. I only went to Karakura High, I have no boyfriend currently, and I love climbing trees." The black haired girl said, taking a sip of the coffee she was making before spitting it in the sink.  
"Gross! Orihime, did you buy decaf again?"  
"It's better for you!"  
"Like I care about being better for you! Regular TASTES better!"  
"So? You barely DRINK coffee!" I wonder if they're always like this... Nozomi thought.  
"You can have a little of mine, Rukia-san," The teal haired girl said, holding out a cup. "It's regular with peppermint, leftover from Christmas."  
"Really? Thanks!" Rukia grabbed the cup and took two huge gulps before handing it back to her roommate.  
"That's really good."  
"It's my mom's personal recipe. The secret ingredient is a cup and a half of salt." Rukia's face went from "that was awesome" to "completely horrified".  
"Salt?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Well, let's introduce you to a few more people!" Orihime said, picking up her phone.  
"I'm going to call Ulquiorra-kun and tell him to bring over Ishida-kun, Nemu-san, Kurosaki, Grimmjow-san, and Abari-san for a little bit so they can meet you!"  
"Okay." Nozomi said, taking a small sip of her coffee.  
"Ulqui-kun? Yeah, it's Orihime. I was wondering if you could bring all our friends except Kurosaki over so they can meet our new roommate. Kurosaki can meet her on his own time. **** Yeah, okay! See you soon! *** Love you! Bye!"  
"They'll be over soon." Orihime said, setting down her phone and walking into her bedroom to change out of her pajamas and look halfway decent.  
"What happened between her and Kurosaki-san? I-I don't really care, but he's the most popular guy, she's the most popular girl, I figured it'd be fine between them."  
"Well, Ichigo and I-"  
"You talk about him without a title?"  
"Yeah. Why? Ichigo and I go way back. We used to date in middle school for a few years before I moved to Seireitei middle in Rukongai and then came back."  
"Oh, okay. Sorry, continue."  
"Anyways, Ichigo and I were going to the library so I could tutor him because he's helpless in school. So, when we got there, the room we usually take so we can study was taken up by Orihime and Ulquiorra-san. Ichigo freaked out, of course, and watched the whole thing. He was teaching her english, and she said I love you to him, meaning to tell it to Ichigo. Then she stood up, tripped, and fell on top of him. And then after standing up, they both went to get something to drink and Orihime looked at Ulquiorra-san and KISSED him."  
"N-no way!"  
"Yup. Ichigo was furious. So furious, it was FUNNY. Orihime completely fell to pieces and they broke up and Orihime started going out with Ulquiorra-san."  
"That's bad." Nozomi said, staring out the window.  
"Yeah, isn't it? But now I can hopefully start going out with Ichigo again."  
"You still like him?"  
"He was my first kiss. Of course I still like him." Rukia said, dazed. So; Nozomi thought. Rukia-san still likes Ichigo-san, even though he's still angry about Orihime-san. This school is going to drive me crazy.  
"Something wrong?" Rukia asked the green haired girl.  
"Nothing." A knock came to the door.  
"I'll get it!" Orihime called.  
The door was opened and on the other side stood Renji, Ulquiorra, Uryû, Nemu, Grimmjow, and Nel.  
"Hi guys!" Orihime said with a smile. Several versions of hello came out of six mouths.  
"So, Nozomi-chan, these are my friends! This is Ulquiorra Schiffer, my boyfriend," The man waved. He had dark black hair and emerald eyes. "This is my friend Renji Abari," He had red hair up in something Nozomi could only describe as a pineapple. "This is Kurotsuchi Nemu. Her father teaches the advanced science class," She had green eyes, and black hair that went down her back in a braid. "This is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, but you can call him Grimmkitty." Orihime said happily.  
"No, you can't. Only Nel can call me that." He said, motioning to a girl with green hair and hazel eyes.  
"Hello! I'm Nelliel Tu, but you can call me Nel!" She said with a smile.  
"And finally, this is Uryû Ishida."  
"Ohayou." He said, pushing his glasses further up his nose.  
From what Nozomi could tell, Uryû and Nemu were dating, as were Grimmjow and Nelliel. Orihime had flat out SAID she was Ulquiorra's boyfriend, so she got that.  
"It's nice to meet you all." The girl said, offering a hand and instead being bear hugged by Nel.  
"It's soooo nice to meet you!" The green haired girl said.  
"You're crushing... my lungs..." She said slowly.  
"Oh! Sorry!" Nel said, releasing the girl from her death hug.  
"I-it's okay." Nozomi said, taking a few huge gulps of air.  
"So, you're new here?" Grimmjow asked, stuffing his hands into his jeans pocket.  
"Yes. I just moved here from the Nara Prefecture."  
"I'm from there!" Renji said, half dumbfounded.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Actually, I think I remember you. Are you that girl that kicked Kon Nagato in the balls after he tapped your shoulder a little to 'friendly'?"  
"That'd be me. Wait, aren't you that guy that spent his whole life drawing pictures for some girl that you would simply shove in a binder when you were done with them?" Renji's face was engulfed in red for a moment.  
"I- Umm. I- ...no."  
"Hehe. Who was that, Renji? Drawin' pics of Nanao?"  
"... What?" He asked, confused.  
"Even I don't know what I just said..." Grimmjow said.  
"That's because you're an idiot." Ishida said, pushing his glasses up his nose. Nozomi half expected them to fuse with his skull.  
"The hell did you just say?!"  
"I said nothing..." Grimmjow gritted his teeth. Uryû was always a pain in the ass.  
"Grimmjow!" Nel screamed.  
"What?"  
"We have to go! You promised to take me to lunch today!" The pair went off, as did Ishida, Nemu and Renji.  
"We should be going too!" Orihime said, grabbing Ulquiorra's hand and walking out the door.  
"C'mon Nozomi-san," Rukia said, walking up behind her. "I'm gonna take you to meet Ichigo."


	3. Meeting Ichigo Kurosaki

**I don't own Bleach**

**Transfer Student **

**Chapter 3: Meeting Ichigo Kurosaki**

_**((Finished: 10/6))**_

"I-I don't want to meet Kurosaki-senpai! What if he kills me or something?!" Nozomi cried as Rukia dragged her around campus, pushing buttons on her phone and ignoring her roommate.  
"Please let go Rukia-san! You're gonna kill me!" Rukia's phone slapped shut.  
"Shut up Nozomi," She said flatly. "Ichigo won't hurt you."  
"KIDNAPPED! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" She screamed to all of the people that passed by them.

A few minutes later, Nozomi was passed out and Rukia was knocking on Ichigo's door. The boy opened and Rukia kicked her roommate.  
"Huh- What?!" She looked up and at Ichigo. Blush covered her face.  
"Uh- uh- uh- hi?"  
"Sup?" He looked at Rukia. "Who's this?"  
"This is Nozomi Kûjo. She's me and Orihime's roommate."  
"Oh," He looked upset when Rukia had mentioned her... Nozomi thought. "Well, it's nice to meet you!" He held out a hand to help the girl up. She took it slowly, remembering what her friend had said about trusting boys from, and I quote, "That damn big city."  
"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," He said with a warm smile. "Kûjo-san, right?" He asked.  
"N-Nozomi or Nozomi with a title is j-just fine." She said, brushing her hair into her eyes to cover the blush.  
"Alright," He said, rubbing a hair through orange hair. "I'll call you Nozomi." He turned to Rukia.  
"So, there's a fireworks show this Friday night, you wanna go with me?"  
"Sure." Rukia replied quickly. How can she just accept a date off like that? Nozomi thought. I probably, no, scratch that, I WOULD'VE passed out if he had asked me... She immediately dismissed the thought. There was no way she was going to date one of these "big city" men.  
"So, I'll pick you up Friday night?"  
"Yeah okay."  
"Oh, Ishida and Nemu are gonna be there too."  
"That's fine." Rukia replied.  
"Well, it was nice to meet you both," He said to the pair with a smile. "Rukia, see you Friday night, Nozomi, see ya when I ya!"

* * *

**_Chapter 3! I know it's very short..._**


	4. Ichigo Kurosaki My Senpai

**I don't own Bleach **

**Transfer Student **

**Chapter 4: Ichigo Kurosaki ; My Senpai **

_**((Finished: 10/14))**_

* * *

The next morning, Sunday, Nozomi woke up to Orihime screaming at Rukia to; "Turn her fucking alarm clock off." She groaned and shoved her pillow on top of her head, trying to cover her ears.  
"SHUT THE HELL UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" She screamed after a few minutes.  
"SORRY!" Two voices screamed. "BUT THIS HAPPENS ALMOST EVERYDAY!" Rukia screamed. Nozomi groaned and flopped face-down on her bed and closed her eyes, only to have someone ring the buzzer for the door.  
"I'll get it!" Orihime screamed. Nozomi could hear high heels clanking on the crappy wood floors and knew it was Ulquiorra at the door.

"Hey Ulqui!" Orihime said, giving her boyfriend a hug.  
"Hey, babe," He said. "Ready to go?"  
"Uh-huh!" She turned around. "RUKIA, NOZOMI-CHAN, I'M GOING OUT!"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET US SLEEP!" Rukia screamed back at the amberette.  
"HAHA LOVE YOU TOO, BYEEEEEEEE!" Nozomi groaned loudly. She knew she'd get used to this eventually, but it seemed that even Rukia hated this and she had known her since they were kids. Dammit... She thought, pulling the bed sheets over her head and closing her eyes tighter. I'm never gonna be able to sleep in, am I?

After another ten minutes, Nozomi gave up sleeping and joined Rukia in the living room, sipping coffee on the couch from plastic Solo cups.  
"Can I ask you something?" Rukia asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.  
"Sure, I guess."  
"What did you think of Ichigo?"  
"He seems nice. He's got a big heart." The jade-ette replied.  
"Yeah, he's really nice. He's popular, but he's not a complete jackass." Rukia said, flipping channels. An Ammonia rerun was on, so she kept it on that. The main character was saving the main female character from dying.

Rukia always liked this episode. It made her think of how Ichigo would die for any of his friends- well maybe not Grimmjow- and it made her think of how he'd die twice for her.  
"Can I ask you something?" Nozomi asked. Rukia turned down the volume on the TV and looked at her roommate.  
"Sure."  
"Why didn't you move a muscle when Ichigo-san asked you out? I probably would've passed out!" Rukia smiled and stared into her cup of coffee.  
"Ichigo and I go way back. Sometimes, things he says to me don't phase me because I'm so comfortable around him that life just doesn't matter when I'm with him," She took a sip and looked at the floor. "I love him too much to do anything stupid. Have you ever had that happen?"  
"Have I ever what?"  
"Ever been TOO in love with someone?"  
"I guess not."  
"Well, when you're with them, you can't help but act normal, so normal that you just forget yourself and let them see the real you no matter what the consequences."  
"Oh..." Nozomi said. She thought about everybody she used to know and nobody had ever seen the real her. Not even her parents.  
"Yeah..."

When Monday came, Nozomi, Rukia and Orihime made their way to their first hour class, which they shared with Renji, Ichigo and Ulquiorra.  
"Everyone, this is Nozomi Kûjo, a transfer student from the Nara Prefecture." The teacher introduced her and Nozomi talked for a couple minutes before sitting down next to Ichigo after Orihime made her trade seat with her.  
"So Nozomi-san, right?" Ichigo said. Nozomi contained her blush and said,  
"Yeah. Nozomi." She scribbled down what the teacher was writing on the board.  
"I met you on Saturday, right?"  
"Yeah, you did." She wrote some more stuff down and felt something tap her shoulder. She turned. Rukia.  
"Don't you be gettin' to friendly with him." Nozomi laughed a little.  
"I wouldn't even think about it."  
"Wouldn't think about what?" Ichigo whispered.  
"Nothing!" Rukia said, scribbling some more things down on her paper.  
"Uh, okay." He turned around and Rukia breathed a sigh of relief.

After class, the teacher pulled Ichigo and Nozomi aside.  
"Mister Kurosaki, I am aware of your social status at the University, so I am you to show Miss Kûjo around for a week or so until she gets used to the school. Understood?"  
"Hai, Kurotsuchi-Sensei."  
"Hai."

The pair walked outside and Ichigo turned to her.  
"So, apparently I'm your new Guide." He smiled happily and Nozomi turned away.  
"I'm not into guys like you..." She said.  
"Hehe. You don't have to be. You just have to get along with them. Besides, I like Rukia-chan anyway."  
"Y-you do?!"  
"Mmhmm." He said, folding his arms behind his head.  
"That explains the fireworks offer..." She said out loud.  
"Does she talk about me?"  
"Rukia? All the ti-"  
"No. Inoue."  
"Oh. Well I don't really see her much. She's always off somewhere with Ulquiorra-san, and when she's around she only talks about him..."  
"Hmph. Figures." He said.  
"Figures?"  
"Yeah." The pair walked into a building and towards their next class.  
"Inoue was always one to drop things like bricks for something more sparkly and new..."  
"But Orihime-chan said she's know Ulquiorra si-"  
"Since high school I know. Ulquiorra had a huge crush on her and I could see it, but at the time I kinda liked her so I said yes when I asked her out even though I liked Rukia still. We used to go out in middle school, y'know?"  
"No, but keep going."  
"Well, Inoue and I went out until the end of high school and through the first couple weeks of college and then I caught her cheating on me and we hit a reef and broke up and he was sparkly and new. And she said she can be more "herself" around him or whatever bullshit she was talking about..."  
"Ichigo-Senpai, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Do you think she was "too in love" with Ulquiorra-san?"  
"What?"  
"Rukia-san had said that she was "too" in love with you. I'm thinking that maybe that's the same case with Orihime-san and Ulquiorra-san. Don't you think?"  
"Explain what "too in love" means first."  
"Rukia-san says that it's when you love someone so much you act completely different from what people think, but you're truly acting yourself no matter what the consequences are." Ichigo thought about this for a second.  
"That DOES sound about right..." He said after a minute or so.  
"That was my original thought."  
"Alright students, ya have th' rest of th' class t' be social." Professor Ichimaru dropped down in his desk chair and started doing something on the computer.  
"Hey, after this class I have to go to the library with Rukia to she can teach me not to be stupid. Can you live until I get back?"  
"I'm sure I can. I'll just find another of your friends and tag along. Abarai's in this class, right?"  
"Yeah." Ichigo pointed to the redhead.

He was sitting by the window and drawing something in a notebook. Nozomi stood up and walked over to him, tapping him on the shoulder and causing him to jolt.  
"Oh, Nozomi. It's just you."  
"Hey Renji. You wanna hang out after class?"

* * *

**_Chapter 4! Please review!_**


	5. Rainy Mondays

**I don't own Bleach **

**Transfer Student **

**Chapter 5: Rainy Mondays**

_**((Finished: 11/8))**_

* * *

Nozomi and Renji walked along the sidewalk to class. He talked constantly about what had been new with his new group of friends. He barely let his old friend get a word out before he started talking again. He's just how I remember him... Nozomi thought with a smile.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing. It's just you haven't changed at all."  
"I've stopped drawing."  
"Have you? I never thought I'd ever hear that come out of your mouth..."  
"Yeah, well I had no reason to anymore."  
"Why?"  
"Cuz Rukia fell for Ichigo." He said, crossing his arms behind his head.  
"Oh..." Nozomi said, looking at the cracks in the sidewalk.  
"But it's okay," He said quickly, afraid she'd take it wrong. "I'll still draw for you of you want me too."  
"R-really?"  
"Yeah, sure!" He said. "What do you want me to draw?"  
"I don't know, whatever you want." She loved giving him this request as kids. She'd say that and he'd come to her with exactly what she secretly wanted him to draw. A picture of either L Lawliet or Sasuke Uchiha; maybe both if it was a special occasion like her birthday. He made her an LxMisa for Christmas once because she didn't have a boyfriend to spend the day with.  
"Umm, okay. L or S?"  
"Whichever." She replied. He smiled. She returned the gesture.  
"So," Renji said after a few minutes of extremely awkward silence. "How's Nara been doin' since I left?"  
"Good. I mean, not fantastic, but okay." She replied with a simple shrug.  
"Oh..." They kinda stood there for a few seconds.  
"So..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Umm..."  
"Oh! You wanna go to the fireworks with me?" Renji asked. "A-as friends, of course. We aren't dating or anything!"  
"R-right! I mean, I-Ichigo-senpai said that the fireworks were supposed to be AMAZING and I wanted to go to, so..."  
"Yeah!" He said with a blush. Nozomi did the same.  
"So... Uh... I-I'll see you later then?"  
"Yeah. I'll get that picture to you soon!"  
"Okay... Uh, bye."  
"Bye." Nozomi and Renji hurried off in opposite directions.  
"Oh god, that was so embarrassing!" She said to herself as she hurried to her next class.

Ichigo and Rukia sat in the library, Rukia trying to teach a complete idiot calculus.  
"When am I ever gonna use this in life?!"  
"I don't know, but you're required to learn it, so study up." Rukia replied, shoving his textbook at him. He groaned.  
"I don't waaaanna..." He said, leaning back in his chair.  
"Just shut up and study," Rukia said. "And shouldn't you be with Nozomi?"  
"Probably. But Renji says he knew her, so I've got nothing to worry about." He sat up when Rukia kicked the chair and almost made it fall over.  
"Okay. I'm just worried..."  
"Why? Can you not trust Renji?"  
"No, he's probably the most trustworthy person I know, but I get a bad feeling when I'm with those two, I always have. Like they're plotting something. I'm probably just going crazy, right?" Ichigo nodded and scribbled down some numbers and a division bar.  
"Probably. Sounds pretty far-fetched to me."  
"I know, but it's one of those weird things I can't ignore."  
"Just forget about it. It's probably just the rain messing with your head."  
"Okay..." She said, pointing to the page and saying something about Ichigo being a complete idiot. Not like he didn't already know that fact.

Ulquiorra and Orihime were walking down the street, stepping in puddles and trying to avoid the rain under the tiny umbrella.  
"This sucks... I'm gonna be half-wet half-dry by the time we get to class..." Orihime mumbled as they ran through the downpour.  
"I know." Her boyfriend replied, trying to keep the umbrella over their heads and not behind them where the wind wanted it.  
"So Orihime," Ulquiorra started. "There's this couples fireworks show Friday night..."  
"Really? We should totally go!" She chirped with a smile.  
"If it's not raining..." He said, closing the umbrella and opening the door to a building.  
"It'll probably rain tomorrow and Wednesday, so it probably won't rain then!"  
"I hope not." Her boyfriend replied.  
"Yeah. All this rain makes me sad..."  
"Really? I could never tell..." His tone of voice wasn't sarcastic at all. Orihime Inoue was probably the happiest person he had ever met in his life.  
"Well bleh. I hate rain, end of story."  
"Hn." Her boyfriend replied. They sat down in their English class and Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's older brother, started talking.  
"So, our test Friday will be on verbs, nouns, and adjectives..." His voice droned out as Orihime stopped paying attention.

Uryû Ishida and Nemu Kurotsuchi were walking to Science with Nemu's father Mayuri, talking calmly between themselves. Once they were a few feet from the class, Ishida stopped and let Nemu walk in, walking in himself about a minute later. Nemu's father wasn't the kind of person who took Nemu's boyfriends lightly. Frankly, Uryû was afraid that the professor would perform experiments on him or something. And to be perfectly honest, that was actually a reasonable fear.

He walked to the back of the classroom where he sat next to Nemu at the lab table.  
"Hey."  
"Hello," His girlfriend replied. "My father said we both did well on yesterday's test. I did better than you, of course, but you got a ninety-five."  
"What did you get?"  
"Ninety-seven."  
"That's only two more questions than me!"  
"It's still a better score, even if only by two percent." She replied blankly.  
"Okay, whatever." He said, tapping the eraser of his pencil on the lab table.  
"Mister Kôtani." A kid on the other side of the room's head shot up.  
"H-hai, Kurotsuchi-Sensei?"  
"Explain the principles of what we learned yesterday."  
"Hai, Kurotsuchi-Sensei." Ishida slumped down.  
"Thank god he didn't call on me..."  
"Uryû-kun." Nemu said quietly.  
"Hmm?"  
"There's a couples fireworks show this Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to go w-"  
"Absolutely!" Nemu smiled slightly.  
"Great. Pick me up Friday at eight."  
"Okay."

Grimmjow was sitting in the back of his History class, tapping his foot, completely and totally bored. Yamamoto taught the most boring class. It's easy for him to understand, he's practically LIVED through history! He thought with an annoyed look.  
"Mister Jeagerjaques."  
"Y-yes?!" His head shot up. He wasn't paying attention at all do he read the notes on the board quickly.  
"Explain the reasons Japan was brought into the Second World War."  
"Uh... Japan was a communist country... They, uh, were allies with Germany and Italy and uh... I- uh, I don't know the other reason." _(A/N: Okay, this probably isn't why Japan was pulled into WWII, so don't take this super seriously)_  
"Those were interesting answers. You need to study more."  
"H-hai, Yamamoto-Sensei."

Once that class was over, Nel tapped his shoulder and giggled.  
"You're terrible at history."  
"Shut up, I know that." His girlfriend smiled.  
"Let's go to the fireworks on Friday!"  
"Fireworks?"  
"Mmhmm! They're supposed to be awesome and you never took me before!"  
"I didn't know they existed..."  
"Oh. Well we're going this year if it kills you!"  
"Alright, alright! We'll go to the damn fireworks!"  
"Yay!" She kissed him quickly and ran down the hallway, grabbing Orihime's shoulder.  
"Hey Orihime-chan! How's it gooooooooing?"  
"Good! I'm going to the fireworks with Ulquiorra-kun!"  
"Really?! Me and Grimmkitty-kun are going too!"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Her boyfriend screamed from down the hall, hurrying to catch up with his three friends.  
"I think it's cute that she calls you that Grimmkitty-kun." Ulquiorra said condescendingly.  
"Shut up before I rip that smirk off your face and burn it."  
"Grimmy! Don't say that!" The cerulean-haired boy facepalmed.  
"Grimmy? How sweet." Ulquiorra remarked.  
"Ulqui-chan! Stop being mean!"  
"... Ulqui-chan?"  
"Shut up, Grimmkitty."  
"Both of you shut it!" Nel and Orihime screamed in unison. The men stopped. The girls hi-fived.  
"Let's go!" Orihime said, grabbing Ulquiorra's hand.  
"Uh okay." She grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

* * *

**_Chapter 5!_**


	6. Pancakes & Accidental Kisses

**I don't own Bleach! **

**Transfer Student **

**Chapter 6: Tuesday: Pancakes and Accidental Kisses**

**_((Finished: 12/3))_**

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo woke up in a daze. His head was spinning and he felt like throwing up. He wondered why. All he had done the previous day was study and go to class.  
"It was probably all that learning..." He said out loud. Standing up, he pulled on his clothes for the day and opened the door to his dorm, wandering out in the cool morning air.

{}{}{}Orihime, Rukia, and Nozomi's Dorm{}{}{}

Nozomi Kûjo awoke to the odd sound of sizzling at around eight am. Weirded out by the noise, she wandered into the kitchen to find three empty plates sitting on the counter. Bacon and pancakes were being made on the stove and Ichigo Kurosaki stood in front of the oven, decked in a frilly pink apron.  
"Damn it, work, you piece of shit! Man, Rukia needs to get Inoue to get themselves a new stove." He kicked the bottom of the oven a couple times and the burner he was trying to light kicked on.  
"Finally!" He said, putting on another platter of bacon.  
He didn't notice the green-haired girl until she sneezed about ten minutes later.  
"Huh?! Oh my Kami-sama. What am I doing here?!" He said, looking down at the plates of food.  
"That's a good question, Ichigo-senpai. I was actually wondering that myself." Nozomi replied.  
"It's Tuesday, isn't it?"  
"Uh, yup. Tuesday comes after Monday."  
"That explains it. Every Tuesday for the past two years, I'd come make Rukia and Inoue breakfast. I think I made enough for you too, Nozomi-san..." He said, setting a fourth plate on the counter.  
"... Uh, thanks?"  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Rukia's voice called from a few feet away. "Oh wait. It's Tuesday, isn't it?"  
"Yup."  
"Alright, whatever," She said, sliding into a chair. "Gimme three pancakes and five strips of bacon. And that's just the beginning." She smiled hungrily as he set the plate down.  
"What smells like ba-" Orihime stopped mid sentence when she saw her ex-boyfriend standing in her kitchen. "What are you doing here?"  
"I guess I'm making breakfast out of an old habit," He said, tuning to the stove. "Oops, I think I forgot to make you some. Shame." The amber-haired girl grimaced.  
"It's okay. I didn't want any anyway." She walked into her bedroom to be away from the Strawberry boy.

"Wow. She really must hate you..." Nozomi said quietly.  
"The feeling's mutual." Ichigo replied, putting the rest of the food on the table.  
"Just forget about it. Let's just try to have a nice breakfast," Rukia said, shoveling some pancake in her mouth. "Mmm!" She swallowed quickly. "Some of your best, Ichigo!" Nozomi took a bite of her pancakes. A pepperminty flavor filled her mouth.  
"Oh my god! These are amazing!"  
"In the spirit of the upcoming season, I decided on a peppermint flavor," He turned to Rukia. "Oh, and you're out of peppermint extract."  
"I probably should've guessed that..." Rukia said, beckoning for more pancakes. Ichigo slid two more on her plate and added another to Nozomi's stack. She looked at it nervously. She already had four others on her plate and five in her stomach.  
"Can you not stomach anymore, Nozomi?" Ichigo asked, taking a few back.  
"Th-thanks..." She said, starting on the two that were left on her plate.  
"Whelp," Rukia said, leaning back in her chair. "I feel like I'm gonna puke, how 'bout you guys?"  
"I'm gonna agree with you there, Rukia-chan," Nozomi said. "I'm stuffed."  
"Seriously?" Ichigo asked, shoveling some more food in his mouth. "I'm about to break my record!"  
"What was your old record?"  
"Fifteen."  
"F-Fifteen?!"  
"Yeah. So?"  
"That's too much carbohydrates! You'll die!"  
"Uh-huh. At least I died with a full, content stomach." He said, putting the last piece of two pancakes in his mouth.  
"YES! BROKE THE RECORD! SEVENTEEN FUCKING PANCAKES!" Ichigo cheered.  
"YEAH!" Rukia screamed, giving him a high-five. Nozomi stood up.  
"We should all get to class." She said, cleaning off her plate and starting to clean off the table.

Almost robotically, Ichigo stood up and walked over to where Nozomi was standing.  
"Don't worry. I made breakfast. I'll clean it up too." He said, looking her in the eyes and placing a quick kiss on her lips.  
"S-s-s-sen-sen-senpai..." She said, blushing and trying to avoid having a heart attack.  
"Oh shit. Kami, I'm sorry Nozomi-san. That's what I did to Inoue if she ever started cleaning up."  
"R-right..." The girl replied, hurrying into the hallway.

Ichigo continued to clean up breakfast while Rukia sat at the table, rifling through the newspaper for the Comics section.  
"I never stuck around to see what you and Orihime did after breakfast." She said completely nonchalantly.  
"Why would you like to know that?"  
"I don't know. It kinda bothered me. I mean, I'm one of those people who has to know everything, and Orihime would never tell me what you did, so-"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Absolutely." He finished cleaning up all of the dishes and made her sit down at the counter so the robotic actions that he did every single Tuesday for two years kicked on.  
"Did you like your breakfast?"  
"Amazing as always." She replied with a smile. He smiled back and leaned in, kissing her sweetly for a few seconds.  
"I love you." His whispered.  
"I love you too." Rukia replied.

Nozomi stood on the other side of the kitchen, completely silent, watching her roommate kiss Ichigo. There was a deep pain in her chest, but she didn't know what it was. He had kissed her once, and by complete accident. So, why was she getting so angry? Her vision clouded over. Tears.

She ran through the kitchen and threw open the door, running out.  
"SEEYOUGUYSLATER, BYE!" Rukia stared at the closed door.  
"Do you think she saw us?"  
"There's no doubt in my mind..." Ichigo replied. "Damn. Now I feel bad. I'm gonna follow her." He said, letting go of Rukia and throwing the apron off him and running out the door.

"NOZOMI! Hey! Where'd you go?!" Ichigo screamed through the corridors of the dorm. He finally spotted a mass of green hair and ran toward it.  
"Nozomi! Hey, what's the matter?" The girl looked up at him with teary eyes.  
"Nothing..."  
"Something's wrong," He said, looking right in her eyes. "What is it?"  
"I said it was nothing!" She screamed.  
"And I said it was something!" Ichigo harshly replied. "Are you mad cuz I kissed Rukia? Is that it?" Nozomi looked away from him.  
"Not really... I-I've just never been kissed before and seeing you kiss Rukia after you had just kissed me made me feel weird..." She almost whispered. "Sorry for making you worry..." She wiped her eyes.  
"Hehehe."  
"What are you laughing about?"  
"This exact thing happened to me and Rukia a few years ago."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. She came running down here crying but it was because she actually liked me and not because it felt-"  
"But I do actually like you!" Nozomi said before cupping her hand over her mouth. Ichigo laughed again.  
"That's real sweet, Nozomi." He said.  
"Uh, thanks?" She replied. He smiled and sat next to her. Nozomi laughed and smiled too. "I probably could've handled myself a bit better, ne?"  
"Yeah, yeah, you could've." Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head. Nozomi put her head against the wall.  
"I've gotta get to class," She said, standing up. "You do too." She held out a hand and he took it.  
"Thanks." Ichigo said, hoisting himself up.  
"It's no problem." Nozomi said, looking away from him.  
"Well, we should go."  
"Yeah, I'll see you in Ichimaru's class." Nozomi said, walking up the stairs.  
"Bye."

* * *

**_Chapter 6! Woot! Probably only three to five chapters left before I'm done!_**


	7. Wednesday Means More Rain

**I don't own Bleach**

**Transfer Student **

**Chapter 7: Wednesday Means More Rain**

_**Crappy title, oh well. I have to finish this damned fic, not work on chapter titles! R & Fucking R.**_

**_((Finished: 1/4))_**

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

The next day, Nozomi and Ichigo were walking to the library to meet up with Rukia and Renji for studying.  
"Ichigo-san," Nozomi said, "you're going to the fireworks in a couple days, right?"  
"Yeah. Are you?"  
"Yeah."  
"… Did we already talk about this?"  
"I think so."  
"Oops. Whatever," Nozomi said, looking up at the gray clouds in the sky, "Do you think it's gonna rain?" She worriedly remembered that neither she nor her friend had an umbrella and that her coat wasn't waterproof.  
"Looks pretty cloudy, doesn't it? We'll be fine, the library's right up here anyway."

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

"Rukia! Renji!" Nozomi half-shouted once she was inside, remembering a little too late that she was in a library. She and Ichigo walked over to the pair where Nozomi hugged Rukia and offered Renji a brofist.  
"So, what're we working on today?"

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

A few hours later, Ichigo and Nozomi left to go to another class. They walked slowly along the road in close-to-complete silence, one of the two coughing of something like that every now and then.

"Hey guys!" Nel screamed, running over and grabbing Nozomi up in a huge hug.  
"N-Nel-chan… you're killing… me."  
"Oh! Sorry about that!" Nel set Nozomi back down on the ground and smiled brightly at the pair.  
"Where's Jeagerjaques?"  
"Not sure. He was here a minute ago. He probably went to class instead of running over here to talk to you guys! Lame-o…"  
"Well c'mon, Nozomi," Ichigo said, grabbing her arm and dragging her off, "class is this way."  
"I know where class is, let go of me!"  
"Bye~!" Nel said, waving and then turning around and chasing after her boyfriend.

Nozomi had to punch Ichigo square in the jaw before he finally let go of her and let her walk by herself.  
"What the hell?!" He had screamed.  
"You weren't letting me walk!" She pushed him. He pushed her back and she lost her footing, slipping and heading straight towards a giant puddle of murky water.  
"Kya!" Ichigo grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her up, cracking her forehead against his.  
"Fuck! What the HELL, Ichigo?!" Nozomi screamed, putting her back against a tree and rubbing her forehead.  
"Sorry for trying to keep you from getting SOAKED!" Ichigo screamed. He had been TRYING to be nice. Why didn't Nozomi understand that?!

"I appreciate that, but I think you broke my head!" Nozomi screamed back, rubbing her forehead and closing her eyes from the stinging pain coursing from the stop which was inevitably going to bruise.  
"I didn't break your head," Ichigo replied, rubbing his own head, "at the most your head'll hurt for a while."  
"Are you implying this has happened before?!" She asked.  
"Yeah. Only once though. With my little sister."  
"You have a sister?" Nozomi asked, intrigued at this side of Ichigo. When he said the word "sister" he had smiled softly and his eyes gained a sliver of unusual kindness.

"I've got two," he replied, "twins. Yuzu and Karin. They're the light of my father's life. They're in high school now."  
"Aww," Nozomi said, "that's so cute! What're they like?"  
"Well," Ichigo replied, "Yuzu's real sweet and innocent. She smiles a lot and always knows how to make you feel better if you're down. She's actually cooked for me and my dad and Karin after my mom died.  
"Karin, on the other hand, is a different story. Karin does what she wants when she wants to. Yuzu and I are both worried we're going to have to bail her out of jail before her senior year. She doesn't cook, but she close to getting a scholarship to a really good school over by Kyoto."  
"Academic?" Nozomi asked, thinking that Karin must've been really smart.  
"Sports," Ichigo said, half-shocking his green-haired friend, "Karin is the best baseball player I know. But the scholarship might be for basketball or volleyball. Or soccer. Or track. I'm not really sure. But it's for some sport, that's for sure!" Nozomi laughed and straightened her backpack, looking at the pavement and then up at the gray clouds above the pair's heads.  
"Sorry for yelling… I didn't mean to be so mean… Or yell so much..." Nozomi whispered, still not looking up from the blades of grass which had her utmost attention at the moment. Ichigo smiled and hugged her.

"Don't worry about it!" He said with a smile, "I was overreacting too! But we're still friends, right?"  
"Yup! Friends!"  
"Friends… who've kissed!" Ichigo said with a smirk. Nozomi punched him in the shoulder.  
"I think you're forgetting that was YOUR FAULT! Remember, smartass?"  
"Nope! I don't remember at all!" Nozomi deadpanned and punched her friend again.  
"You're such a fucking idiot," She said, throwing open the door to the building their next class was in.  
"Yes, but I'm YOUR fucking idiot!"  
"No, you're RUKIA'S fucking idiot."  
"Oh yeah. I'm KINDA your fucking idiot!" Nozomi gripped the bridge of her nose.  
"You're a fucking idiot for sure. I don't know about MY fucking idiot, but you're a fucking idiot."  
"Mean!" Ichigo whined, sitting down in the middle of Rukia and Nozomi. He smiled at Rukia and she kept tapping her pencil on her desk, waiting for class to start.

This was apparently going to be one of the few days that Shunsui Kyôraku taught his own damn class. The man scratched his face and said,  
"G'morning class! Let's pick up where Nanao-chan left off, shall we?" …

His voice practically faded away to Nozomi. She still participated in the lesson, but her mind swarmed with thoughts of other things. She wondered when Renji was going to finish that drawing. It had only been two days, but he never took longer than four. Although, he said he had quit drawing so it might take him longer for him to get her the picture.

Mostly though, Nozomi thought about the carrot-topped boy in front of her. He and Rukia were a cute couple, more like friends with benefits, actually. They treated each other like friends and they were as romantic as Grimmjow and Nel or Ishida and Nemu. Nozomi had to admit; she was a little jealous.

She couldn't really help it, Ichigo was popular, sweet, handsome and nice (when he wanted to be.) She liked the way he rambled on and on sometimes. He made her and Rukia breakfast once and it'd take a while, but Nozomi knew Orihime would be included eventually. They both just needed to get over themselves. Orihime'd obviously moved on. Ichigo had too! They were both just too full of themselves to say, "We're over and I hate you, but I suppose I can stand your presence for one meal once a week."

Nozomi shrugged. They did have a solid relationship for a long time. Or at least that's what Rukia had said. She had a slight epiphany at the fact that the only information she really had about Ichigo and Orihime came from Rukia.

Nozomi scribbled something down on a piece of paper and answered a question, turning back to her paper and writing a smiley face on top of what she was doing.

It was the concept for a story: _A girl is driving home at night in the pouring rain (she needs to get home and prove her boyfriend was cheating on her) and her car breaks down. She sees a house and runs to it, knowing its three am. But a man answers anyway and lets her inside. She sees from the pictures on the mantle he takes care of foster children with his son. She falls in love with his son and eventually forgets about her cheating lying asshole ex. Main x Son and foster kid x foster kid. __(A/N: This will eventually be a fic of mine, as long as you like Death Note and LxMisa. Oh, and MattxMello)_

Nozomi smiled at her thoughts. Perfect, she thought. Just perfect! She put down her pencil and stared at the wall clock, hoping she could will it to move faster. No such luck. In fact, she thought she saw the second move BACKWARDS. This was her last class of the day, and she wanted to go home, do her homework and crawl into bed. Maybe start writing her story…

"Miss Kûjo, would you like to answer the question?" She quickly scanned the board.  
"What was the question?" She said quietly, sinking back into her seat. The man smiled.  
"There was no question, but you should really pay attention!" Nozomi sweat-dropped and smiled a little, nodding as she did.  
"Alright class," the man at the board said, "your homework assignment for tonight will be…"

About fifteen minutes later, Nozomi, Rukia and Ichigo were walking out of the building and running towards the bus stop.  
"I told you it was gonna rain, Ichigo!" Nozomi said between pants as the group reached the small bench which (thankfully) had a tiny roof over it.  
"Yeah, but I didn't think it'd actually rain!" He replied.  
"You're such a moron!" Rukia replied, "And seriously? You're both out of breath? Nozomi, if you don't like sports, I get it. Ichigo, didn't you play sports in high school? Actually, I KNOW you did! You shouldn't be out of breath like that!"  
"Look guys, it's the bus!" Nozomi said, climbing into it, Ichigo and Rukia not far behind.

Ichigo (once again) sat down between his girlfriend and his friend. Nozomi pulled out her phone and typed out the summary for the story she had thought of during class and sent a quick text to Orihime saying she and Rukia would be home soon. Orihime responded with a smiley face and said that she had Ulquiorra over because they were doing homework together.

"Hey Nozomi," Ichigo said, "My cousin Kon lives in Nara. Do you know him?" Nozomi groaned at the sound of his name.  
"Yes I know him," She said, putting her phone away and looking at Ichigo, "He is the BIGGEST pervert I have EVER met. N-no offense." The strawberry laughed.  
"None taken! It's totally true!" He folded his arms behind his head.  
"I met him once," Rukia said, "when Ichigo and I were in middle school. He came over from Nara for a couple days and I was over one of those days and he tried to look up my skirt like EIGHT times!"  
"Yeah, all the girls in our school were given skorts instead of skirts because he was such a pervert!" Nozomi replied, "I mean, he was a nice kid when he wasn't perverted, but still. He was BAD." She and Rukia locked eyes then giggled, simultaneously remembering the pain they both knew had been brought upon the perverted teen.

"This is our stop," Ichigo said, standing up as the bus slowed to a stop. Nozomi and Rukia followed, picking up their backpacks.  
"Here!" The bus driver said, handing Nozomi an umbrella.  
"Really?" The man nodded, "Wow! Thank you!" He smiled and Nozomi unfolded the umbrella and pulled Ichigo and Rukia under it with her.

"That was nice of that bus driver!" Ichigo said as they opened the door to Nozomi and Rukia's building.  
"Yeah it was!" Nozomi agreed, "But Orihime said that she and Ulquiorra were home studying, so if you don't wanna stay…"  
"Yeah," Ichigo said, taking the umbrella from Nozomi, "I should go." He kissed Rukia, hugged Nozomi, and opened up the umbrella, waving goodbye and walking out in the pouring rain.

"Why would you say that Orihime and Ulquiorra were studying?" Rukia asked as they walked up the stairs to the third floor.  
"Because Senpai and Orihime still pretty much fucking hate each other and I don't want things getting broken! I've only been here for like a week!" Nozomi said, crossing her arms and repositioning her backpack on her shoulder. She pulled out her keys just in time for Ulquiorra to open the door for the pair.

"Hello," He said, moving out of the way to let the pair in.  
"Hi Ulquiorra-kun!" Rukia said, flinging her back pack onto the couch and letting Nozomi sit down before all four of them began working on their homework.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

Nozomi lay in bed, wearing short-shorts and a tanktop, staring up at the ceiling. Her green hair was half soaked from the shower she had just taken when she lost the bet to go get something that flew out the window of their dorm. She had returned to find her friends laughing their asses off before Orihime threw her a towel.

She looked up at the fifteen dollar ceiling fan and watched it spiral around and around. She hoped it wouldn't fall. Her older brother had a ceiling fan fall on him once. She recalled the memory with horror and slight hilarity. Her brother wouldn't enter any room with a fan in it for eighteen months after that day. _At least he stayed out of my room_, she thought with a smirk.

She let her mind wander elsewhere._ It sure was fun hanging out with Senpai today. Ichigo really is a nice kid,_she thought, stretching her arms towards the ceiling. She thought about Ichigo's smiling brown eyes and the force that he used to keep her from falling into a puddle. His lips were soft and tasted like pancakes when he had kissed her the day before.

"Oh god," Nozomi said out loud, "I like Ichigo. Son of a bitch…" She swore much more in her head than out loud, and realized that she had been acting like a complete idiot around her friend.

"Completely… myself." Nozomi remembered when Rukia said about being "too in love" with someone. She smacked her palm to her forehead and rolled over on her side, staring out the window to where her neighbors were still awake too.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" She said, mentally swearing some more.

"Ichigo had just been through a terrible breakup and now he has me to worry about? No, he doesn't deserve that! He and Rukia are good together, or… they will be when they make their relationship for real at the fireworks, anyway," she said to herself as she rolled over onto her stomach and shut her eyes, hoping whatever she was feeling would disappear.

* * *

**_-Chiharu :)_**


	8. Finally Sun For Thursday

**You know what should be here. **

**Transfer Student**

**Chapter 8: Finally Sun For Thursday**

**_R&R! _**

**_((Finished: 1/15))_**

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

When Nozomi woke up in the morning, the sun was shining and it was practically like the birds were chirping, despite that it was a bit cold outside because it was early November. The light poured through the windowpanes and she sat up silently. She didn't have any classes today, so she didn't know what to do. She picked up her cellphone, which doubled as a device for her emails. Opening the icon, she found several emails from the various companies she kept forgetting to unsubscribe to. There was one she had received from Renji at four o'clock in the morning. Her picture was done.

"Well," she said to herself, "I guess I'll do that today. Maybe Ichigo and I will meet up for pizza later… but then again," she flopped back down so that her pillow caressed her head, "he'll probably have plans with Rukia today." She sighed, turning over so that she was facing her door. The sunlight was bothering her and this way was much better.

About an hour later she picked up her phone and sent a quick text to Ichigo about pizza. He replied a few minutes later that he would love to and he'd call her at 12:00 and meet her by the bus stop.

After letting that information sink in, she texted Renji if he wanted to hang out later in the day and he could give her the picture. He said that he his last class of the day finished at 4:30, and asked if they could meet up for dinner. She replied that she'd love to and that 5:30 would work for her. He said that was fine and that they'd probably just go out to the diner in the strip mall because he knew fully well that both of them were completely broke.

She looked at the time. 11:18. She sighed and rolled over again, unaware that there was no more bed. She hit the floor hard and rubbed her head, trying to keep herself from crying out in agonizing pain. She succeeded in that, but had pretty much screamed when she fell, so Rukia burst into the room.

"What's wrong?!" Her roommate screamed.  
"Not used to not having a queen-sized bed…" Nozomi explained, standing up and cracking her back. She walked over to her closet and threw open the doors.  
"Whatcha gettin' dressed to do?" Rukia asked, "You don't have classes today, remember?" Nozomi shrugged and pulled off her pj shirt and pulled on her bra and a black t-shirt, zipping her hoodie up over it.  
"I'm meeting Ichigo for pizza at noon," she said, pulling on some jeans and reaching for her brush. It was a pain combing her hair, no matter how little of it there was, and she usually had to get it wet, but she put up with the pain because she was running late.

"Lemme get this straight," Rukia said, putting her hand on he hip, "you're going on a date with MY boyfriend?"  
"No," Nozomi corrected, wincing from the pain that raking the comb through her hair brought, "I'm eating pizza with my friend."  
"Yes, but I'm dating Ichigo. If you fell in love with him, I'll kill you, you know that, right?"  
"I know, I know," Nozomi said, putting down her comb, spraying some hairspray on her hair to keep it neat, "that's why this ISN'T a date! I'm not going to do anything, have some faith in me! And Ichigo, for that matter!" Rukia sighed.  
"Sorry," she said, "I've got a huge test coming up in a few days and I'm freaking the fuck out about it. I'm just way too on-edge today. And yesterday. And probably tomorrow. Know any masseuse's in the area?"  
"Yeah," Nozomi answered, "but a basic massage is $120 and I doubt you have that much money to piss away on something as stupid as a massage."  
"Yeah, maybe AFTER exams!" Rukia said, starting to laugh. Nozomi completed her look with a pair of diamond stud earrings and smiled at her bathroom mirror. Apparently Rukia had continued talking, "… I mean don't do anything stupid or-"  
"Dude," Nozomi said, "calm down. Take a deep breath." Her roommate did.  
"Now go take a bubble bath and light some fancy candles or something because you are wound WAY to tight about this test. Is it really that important?"  
"The Professor said that it was the biggest test of the year that wasn't a final or a midterm."  
"Shit. That sucks. Welp, I've gotta go. See ya later roomie. I'll give my regards to Ichigo!" Nozomi rushed out of her dorm and down to the designated bus stop. She looked at her phone and saw she was about five minutes early.

She got to the bus stop just as Ichigo was sitting down on the bench to wait.  
"Ichigo!" She called, running up to him and catching her breath.  
"Oh, hey Nozomi," Ichigo said, looking up at his friend.  
"Am I late?"  
"You're right on time!" He said as the big clunky campus bus pulled up in front of them.

The ride to the pizza place was spent in almost complete silence.  
"Uh… I like your hoodie." and  
"Thanks… I like your boots." was probably the only thing said on the way over there.

Once Ichigo and Nozomi got off the bus, they went into the Pizza Hut across the street from the Arcade. The waitress sat them down at a table and took drink orders. She walked away and Nozomi said,  
"Rukia was so stressed out about this test she's taking soon she thought we were going on a date!" Ichigo laughed.  
"Yeah, she's super concerned about it. I'm taking the same test and I couldn't care less!" Nozomi laughed this time.  
"You're the kind of person that wouldn't." She said, leaning back.  
"So," Ichigo said.  
"So," Nozomi replied.  
"This is awkward."  
"Uh-huh," Nozomi replied, pulling out her phone and checking for any new messages, "so, how are you and Rukia?"  
"Pretty good I guess." Ichigo said, "We haven't really talked all that much in the last couple days. I'm not really sure we belong in an actual relationship."  
"What do you mean by that?" Nozomi asked, slightly hopeful after her realization the night before.  
"I just mean that we're probably better off as friends. I think I'm gonna break up with her after the fireworks." He took a sip of his diet Coke and sighed, giving their order to the lady who walked away with a quick smile.

"Why don't you just break up with her today?"  
"Because those fireworks are completely bitching," Ichigo said, "Inoue and I went to them last year and they say they make them better each year and last years were amazing so I have no reason to doubt this years."  
"Oh. Renji and I are going."  
"You two are dating?"  
"No, but I wanted to go to them and Renji was okay with it. You know, he has the biggest crush on Rukia ever?"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! We would text each other after he moved for middle school and he said that he met this great girl named Rukia and I guess he REALLY liked her because any time we'd talk we'd somehow end up talking about her."  
"Yeah, I can picture that." Ichigo said, thanking the lady who brought out the pizza and two plates. Nozomi took the biggest slice she could find and poured a half-pound of cheese on it, biting into it.

"So," she said between bites, "wanna go to the arcade after we finish up here?"  
"Sure, why not?" Ichigo replied. Nozomi finished her first slice and reached for another, also taking a seventh breadstick.  
"You sure are hungry today, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, I feel like I haven't eaten in a week."  
"I saw you eating lunch yesterday…"  
"I get hungry easily and I didn't eat breakfast this morning," Nozomi said, finishing another breadstick and reaching for another piece of pizza. She was halfway through her first bite when she said,  
"Oh, I'm shorry, did you want shome?" Ichigo laughed.  
"No, I'm good."

After lunch, they walked over to the arcade across the street. It was one of those old vintage ones that had gaming machines easily worth millions of dollars. But, the nice old man who ran the place only sold the ones nobody played, and the sales from that ruled the place to keep running.

Nozomi beat Ichigo in just about every game they played. He only won the racing game because he reached over to Nozomi's steering wheel and spun it the wrong way.  
"DAMMIT, ICHIGO!" She screamed, scrambling to get back on the track. But, Ichigo had already glided through the finish line.

"You cheated!" She said as they walked back to campus, since they didn't want to waste more money on the bus ride.  
"Everyone cheats to get ahead, Nozomi!" Ichigo said with a laugh.  
"Drop dead!" She said, elbowing him in the ribs. Ichigo smiled brightly and ruffled her hair. Nozomi inwardly blushed. She knew she was acting like an idiot, but then she remembered what Rukia said about being "too" in love. She checked her phone. It read 3:38, which meant she had plenty of time before she went out to the diner with Renji.

"I sure hope this weather stays," Ichigo said, shielding his eyes as he looked up at the clear, blue, November sky, "I don't want it to rain or snow for the fireworks tomorrow."  
"Me either," Nozomi said, "Turn here, I know a shortcut." The pair turned down an alleyway and continued walking.

They walked in awkward silence for a while longer. Nozomi kept stealing quick glances at her friend. He didn't really seem to be paying attention to her. He just kept walking.

"Hey Nozomi," he said after a second.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"Why are you holding my hand?"  
"… what?" Nozomi looked down and saw that her hand was, indeed, in Ichigo's. Their finger were laced together and his thumb was rubbing the back of her hand.  
"Umm… I really don't know. Why are you letting it be there?"  
"Your hands are really soft." Was all he could really answer. They stood like that for a minute. Holding hands in an alley at three-thirty in the afternoon. It was a bit weird, really. Nozomi stared at Ichigo and he stared back.  
"This is… weird." Nozomi said.  
"Yeah it is," Ichigo agreed. They kept their eyes locked.

Neither was really sure who's lips touched who's first. All that they were aware of was that their lips were locked together and neither really cared. They just kept them there. After a minute or so, Nozomi released herself from Ichigo's grip. She was aware of the blush that heavily covered her face, and was thoroughly surprised to see the same thing cover his.

"I… I won't tell Rukia," Nozomi whispered, trying desperately to regain her composure.  
"O…okay," he replied, "Just one question."  
"Wh…what?"  
"Do you… like me?"  
"I… I guess you could, sorta say that..." Nozomi whispered, admiring the fabric of her boots.  
"Right… Let's… let's get you home." He walked about a half-foot from her and tried to keep himself from blushing. He thought about Rukia, pizza, tacos, porn. But none of his favorite things seemed to take Nozomi Kujo's face out of his mind.

Nozomi had fully accepted the fact that she liked Ichigo and kept walking, silently and without blushing.

They arrived back at Rukia, Orihime and Nozomi's dorm a few minutes later, where Ichigo patted Nozomi's shoulder and left hurriedly. Nozomi knocked on the doors and checked her watch again. 4:07; plenty of time for her to change really quickly and get down to Renji's dorm. Orhime opened the door and Nozomi almost said, "Thank god," out loud.

"Hey!" her roommate chirped, "Kurosaki isn't with you… is he?"  
"Nope," Nozomi said, "he just dropped me off." Orihime welcomed her roommate in and Nozomi walked into her room, shedding her clothes in exchange of a pair of skinny jeans, Uggs and a plain blue shirt, covered by a different hoodie, this time bearing the Tokyo University logo. She redid her hair and walked back out. Rukia stood in front of her, hands on her hips.

"So," she said, sounding like an FBI interviewer, "how'd it go?"  
"We had pizza, played at the arcade and then went home," Nozomi replied, leaving out the hand-holding and kissing, "Nothing you need to be afraid of. How was your test?"  
"Shut up," Rukia said, "I checked your email for you, Renji's dorm is about ten minutes from here walking. Get moving, girlie." Nozomi nodded and walked out the door to Renji's dorm.

Renji's roommate, a tall, dark-haired man named Shuuhei, let Nozomi in, saying Renji wouldn't be back for another five to ten minutes. She asked if she could sit on the couch and he nodded, turning back to the kitchen and revealing the large 69 tattooed on his cheek. Nozomi's eyes got wide and she wondered about the man's moral code. The door slammed open and a red-haired, angry looking Renji crashed in, swearing loudly.

"Stupid motherfucking teacher, stupid motherfuck- Nozomi! Hey! God, uh, sorry about that!"  
"Renji obviously hates Professor Kurotsuchi!" Shuuhei called from the kitchen.  
"I'll be RIGHT BACK." Renji said, throwing down his backpack and running into what Nozomi assumed was his bedroom. He came out a second later withe a piece of paper. L Lawliet was drawn carefully on it. He had a doughnut in one hand and was pressing a cellphone to his ear.

"Up to you who he's talking to and what they're talking about."  
"This is AMAZING, Renji! I love it!" The girl set it on the coffee table, flipping it over so the blank white back was facing the ceiling.  
"Can I come back and get this after dinner?" The man nodded and the pair left.


	9. Dinner With Renji

_**I don't own Bleach**_

_**Transfer Student **_

_**Chapter 9: Dinner With Renji **_

_**Hmm... This story is becoming a little too Nozomi-centered. Oh well, you're reading it anyway, least you can do is finish it. **_

_**((Finished: 1/17))**_

•_•_•_•_•

Renji and Nozomi got to the diner a few minutes later and a girl their age with tired eyes sat them down, taking drink orders and leaving.

"Hey Renji," Nozomi said, setting down her menu because she already knew what she wanted.  
"Yeah?" Her old friend replied.  
"Can I confide something in you? You have to promise me never to tell anyone EVER." Renji chuckled.  
"Of course! You can tell me anything!"  
"I kissed Ichigo today." He looked up at her, dead silent. He was silent for a minute or two before Nozomi said,  
"Please say something, Renji. You're making me nervous."  
"Isn't… isn't?"  
"That's the problem. Ichigo told me he wanted to break up with Rukia and the next thing I knew, my tongue was in his mouth!" She pressed her face into her hands and gave her order to the waitress. Renji did the same and she smiled halfheartedly and walked away.

"Okay, so you took Ichigo saying he was going to… wait, what?! Break up with Rukia?!"  
"Yeah," Nozomi said, "she's gonna need a shoulder to cry on, Lover Boy." Renji shot his friend a death glare.  
"So, did he kiss you, or what?"  
"I don't know, and that's the problem!" Nozomi said, taking a fairly large gulp of Diet Coke, "If he kissed me, and I did nothing, I could tell Rukia and she'd kill him, and still like me. But if I missed Ichigo, Rukia would be mad at me and not Ichigo!"  
"Well, I guess it was just both of you then," Renji said, "you're both equally responsible for this."  
"That's what I as afraid of you saying…" Nozomi said, setting her head down on the table and groaning.  
"Well, I'm not really sure what else you'd like me to say, Zomi-chan, you're pretty much fucked here." The use of her childhood nickname should've (and usually did) upset Nozomi, but this time, it comforted her.  
"Thank you for your wonderful advice," she said, happily taking the plate the woman handed her, "I will certainly not be coming to you for any psychological help any time soon. What are you studying anyway?"  
"Architecture," Renji replied, "I know, stupid, but it's-"  
"I think that's totally cool!" Nozomi said, pulling out her phone that just beeped in her pocket.  
"You do?" Nozomi nodded and opened her texts.  
"Yeah, you be really good at architectural design, since you're such a good artist."

_Wygowm? _Ichigo had texted her.

_wth does that mean?!_

_Will u go out w/ me?_Nozomi almost choked on her hamburger.

_What?_

_I said I'm breaking up w/ Rukia 2morrow, so u wanna be my new gf? We get along pretty well anyway_

_Sure_

_Awesome :) g2g_

_Bye_

She put her phone away and continued eating quietly, nodding in agreement to whatever Renji said.

"So," he said after a second, "what's the latest drama?"  
"I don't know," Nozomi replied, "maybe Ichigo wanting to break up with Rukia?" Renji laughed and shoveled more food into his mouth.  
"Man, Zomi-chan," he said after swallowing, "you come here and turn everything upside down and backwards!"  
"Yeah, yeah. I know…" Nozomi said, pushing her empty plate to the side.

A few minutes later, the pair left the restaurant and began driving back to Renji's dorm so Nozomi could get her picture an come home. Renji unlocked the door and they both walked in.

Shuuhei was sitting on the couch with a girl with black hair and brown eyes.  
"Hey," He said, changing the channel, "Renji, you remember Ama, right?"  
"Yeah," Renji said, "Nozomi's just here to get her picture." Nozomi picked up the piece of paper and walked out the door, kissing Renji on the cheek and saying goodnight to the group.

* * *

**_Short as hell. Whoopdie fucking doo. -Chiharu_**


	10. Fireworks, Breakups, & Kisses

**I don't own Bleach**

**Transfer Student**

**Chapter 10: Fireworks, Breakups, & Kisses**

**_Finally! This is the LAST FUCKING CHAPTER! Well, there'll probably be an epilogue or something like that, but this is the last REAL chapter! _**

**_((Finished: 1/19))_**

The next morning Nozomi woke up to was the same as the previous; bright and sunny. At tiny bit of snow dusted the ground. She was looking forward to the fireworks that night, and being able to go out with Ichigo. She stood, preparing for her first class.

She bumped into Renji on her way to class (which they had together) and smiled at him, saying,  
"Hey Renji!"  
"Hey, umm," he replied, handing her a folder, "could you give this to Rukia?"  
"What is it?"  
"It's a whole bunch of drawings I drew for her but never actually gave her. I… I guess I want to give them to her now." Nozomi smiled and put her arm around her friends shoulder, taking the folder and thumbing through the pages.

"I hope these aren't the original copies, or at least you have others because this could easily fill a profile. These are totally amazing!" She was right. There were drawings of flowers, people, buildings, abstracts, contemporaries, everything. She closed the folder and he said,

"They aren't all the real copies, but there are a couple."  
"I'll give this to her when I see her I guess." Nozomi tucked the folder into her backpack and the pair walked the rest of the way to class in silence.

Nozomi sat in the back of her history class. She was usually a loner, and that was a-okay with her. But this time, someone sat next to her. She looked to her right and saw Shuuhei sit down.

"Hey," he said, "thought you'd like some company."  
"Not really, but thanks anyway." Nozomi replied, copying down what was written on the board. The man snickered a bit.  
"Are you and Renji dating? I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude, but I have to ask." Nozomi laughed this time.  
"No," she said, "he likes my friend Rukia, who's dating the Ichigo Kurosaki. Renji and I are just friends."  
"But he told me you two are going to the fireworks tonight. I'm taking Ama 'cuz she wants to go."  
"Yeah, I really want to see them. And," Nozomi's voice dropped to practically silent, "I heard Ichigo is going to break up with Rukia. I want to watch the show." Shuuhei fake gasped.  
"No way."  
"Way," she replied, "You just can't tell anyone, and if you DO tell someone, you didn't hear it from me."

After class, Nozomi went home with Rukia and Orihime and all three of them got ready for the fireworks. Their clothes were all fairly similar. Some form of sweatpants, a sweatshirt, and boots of some sort. They all were wearing flavored lipgloss, too.

Nozomi looked at Rukia, happily applying her makeup, and felt sorry for her. She had no idea what was going to happen at those fireworks. Nozomi sighed and went into her room, starting her homework, but really thinking about something else. She watched the sun dip under the horizon and heard something at the door.

"NOZOMI, CAN YOU GET THAT?!" Orihime screamed. Nozomi stood up and opened the door. Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Renji stood outside the door. Ichigo and Ulquiorra were about two inches apart from each other, and you could see the "Hate Rays" protruding from both of them. Renji just stood there with a very Italy-esque expression in his face, ignoring the mental fighting going on.

"… come in?" Ichigo and Ulquiorra brushed past each other and Orihime and Rukia walked out of their rooms. Ichigo and Orihime cast each other glares of hatred, but ultimately turned towards their date.

"Did Rukia like the drawings?" Renji whispered to Nozomi.  
"Yeah," Nozomi replied, "She thought they were so great, she hung up every single one. Well, except for one. That portrait of her is being sent off and framed. She arranged them all in a really cool way." Renji looked at Rukia, presently hugging Ichigo, and smiled.  
"I'm glad."  
"Alright!" Orihime said, clapping her hands together, "Let's gooo!" The six walked out of the dorm and down to the park, blankets in tow.

Ichigo kept eyeing Rukia nervously, wondering how she was going to take him breaking up with her. She could do anything,

_Cry_  
_Kill him_  
_Kill herself (hopefully not, he still wanted to be friends!)_  
_Do nothing_

or any number of various other things. He put his hand in his pocket, but kept his other wrapped around Rukia's. He couldn't really think of anything else to do to make her feel happy. He glanced over to his ex. Orihime was smiling and Ulquiorra had his arm wrapped around her. Renji and Nozomi were simply talking about drawing or something like that. He kept his eyes on his current girlfriend and on the girlfriend he was going to have at the end of the night. He mentally kicked himself in the head. I sound like a fucking player, he thought.

When they got to the park, Grimmjow waved them over to where he, his girlfriend, Ishida and Nemu were waiting for their friends. Nozomi caught Shuuhei's gaze and waved. He smiled and his girlfriend waved.

* * *

The fireworks started at 8:00 sharp. And true to everyone's word, they were amazing. The colors, shapes and everything were perfect. Rukia kept her head nuzzled in Ichigo's shoulder and pretty much fell asleep. Orihime and Ulquiorra had been making out on and off for the last 45 minutes and Nozomi was beginning to regret coming. She loved the fireworks, but watching all these happy couples, she couldn't really help but feeling… unfitting. She didn't want to be there, actually. Renji kept staring at Rukia, who was pretty much asleep. She'd wake up after a huge explosion and make some sort of small comment, but it was never really more than,  
"Ooh, pretty."

Then came the finale. Nozomi saw Rukia sit up and rub her eyes. She put her head on Ichigo's shoulder and sat quietly for a moment. Then, she leaned toward him and tried to press her lips to his. He leaned back a little.  
"Look Rukia," he said, "I'm really sorry, but…"  
"I know," Rukia said.  
"What?"  
"You wanna break up. We can be friends, I guess. I know Nozomi likes you, so, go right ahead. But, I'm going to fucking kiss you before we break up, so shut up and kiss me, shitsponge." She pressed her lips against his for a few minutes and then stood up, walked over to Nozomi and sat down next to her.  
"Go sit with your boyfriend," she said, pushing Nozomi over a foot or so and sitting against Renji.  
"By the way," she said, "you need to change your phone password and delete your texting history more." Nozomi deadpanned for a second. Then she nodded and walked over to Ichigo and sat down.

"I thought she'd take that a lot worse…" Nozomi whispered to Ichigo.  
"Yeah, I did too. I was worried about getting my balls chopped off…" Ichigo said, the bright green explosion of fireworks lighting up his face for a second.  
"I was worried about having all my hair shaved off in my sleep and getting all my clothes dyed Trickster Mode colors…" Ichigo laughed.  
"Well thank god we don't have to worry about that anymore!" Ichigo said. Nozomi leaned in and missed him as a big bright red heart exploded in the sky.

* * *

**_THE FUCKING END_**


	11. Epilogue

**I don't own Bleach**

**Transfer Student**

**Epilogue**

**_((Finished: 1/19))_**

**_Well, I wanted to write an epilogue for this story, but I asked my little brother and he said that wasn't a good idea. But, here it fucking is anyway. _**

Ichigo and Nozomi got married five years later

Rukia and Renji began going out and Renji became a famous painter and architect.

Every other fucking pairing that you read about in this goddamn fic happened and they all lived FUCKING HAPPILY EVER AFTER. _(I've been listening to too much Ask Karkat…)_

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DIPPY! (his nickname) ;) - Love, your big sis, Chiharu, your not-real sister Ama, and Chiharu's boyfriend, Atsushi!_**


End file.
